


100 to 1

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatrual
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, brothers win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean really step in it this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 to 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub in 20 minutes  
> Prompt was : "Ten soldiers wisely led will beat a hundred without a head." - Euripides

“Ten soldiers wisely led will beat a hundred without a head.”

“Really Sam? Really?” Dean shifts the shotgun to his other hand, biting back a wince when the battered fingers try to get a grip on it.

“We are about to be gutted and probably eaten by 50 of these things and you, _you_ gotta quote dead Greek writers at me?”

He checks the distance from his tree to Sam's before scooting across as fast he can. What ever the fuck is going to happen he is going to be right beside his brother when it does.

Dean leans around the trunk of the tree to where he hopes the Impala is. “Shit!”

He can see the car but there are at least a dozen of the fuckers between them and his baby.

“How you doin' Sammy? Leg OK?”

“ Leg's fine. You good?” It's a stupid question given the number of places Dean is currently leaking blood.

Dean grins “I'm good.” He pops another clip into the Taurus, shifts the ammo bag higher onto his shoulder, and looks at his brother one more time. One eye almost swollen shut. Left arm clutched close to his chest to protect it, the jeans on his right leg a bloody shredded mess, Deans pearl handled .45 gripped firmly in his hand.

“Ready Sam?” Dean asks shifting up to get his feet under him. They have one shot at this.

“Born ready!” Sam quips startling a laugh out of his brother.

Dean grabs his jacket, and like the well made single organism they truly are, the brothers burst into the open shooting and running for home. As they come out into the open something occurs to Sam.

“Hey!”

Dean looks over at him and pops off a shot over Sam's shoulder. He hears the body hit the ground close behind with a wet squelch.

“How did you know who I was quoting?”

Dean grins all cocky and _Dean_ , and fires again.


End file.
